hawaii_fiveofandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Jean Smart
Jean Elizabeth Smart (13 september 1951) is een Amerikaanse actrice die de rol speelde van Gouverneur Pat Jameson in Hawaii Five-O. Leven en carrière De uit Seattle afkomstige Jean Smart werd geboren op 13 september 1951. Na haar middelbare school ging ze naar de universiteit van Washington en behaalde haar BA diploma in de schone kunsten. Haar eerste professionele seizoen was met het Oregon Shakespeare Festival, waar ze optrad in "Much Ado About Nothing" onder anderen. Gedurende deze tijd bouwde ze een sterk CV op in regionaal theater met bedrijven als de Hartford Stage Company, Pittsburgh Public Theatre, Seatte Repertory Theatre, Alaska Repertory Theatre en Alliance Theatre. Haar eerste belangrijke doorbraak kwam met een hoofdrol in het krachtige, veelgeprezen lesbische drama 'Last Summer at Bluefish Cove', waarmee ze in 1980 een nominatie voor het Off-Broadway Drama Desk verdiende. Ze sloot deze eer af met een Los Angeles Drama Critic Award in 1983, toen ze haar triomf aan de westkust herhaalde. Jean maakte in 1981 een veelbelovend Broadway-debuut door Marlene Dietrich in "Piaf " te spelen, en het was de daaropvolgende tv-tape van die show die Hollywood interesseerde. Ze worstelde een tijdje in onsuccesvolle sitcoms (Teachers Only, Reggie en Maximum Security) voordat ze goud pakte als de veerbesnaarde Charlene Frazier in Designing Women. Ze ontmoette toekomstige echtgenoot Richard Gilliland op de set van de hitshow; hij speelde de terugkerende rol van het vriendje van Annie Potts voor een paar seizoenen. De zoon van Jean en Richard, Connor, werd geboren in 1989. Omdat hij zich beperkt en getypeerd had in licht materiaal, verliet Jean de show in 1991 om uit te pakken en grote bekendheid oogstte in dergelijke tv-films zoals Overkill: The Aileen Wuornos Story. Ze gaf een huiveringwekkende uitbeelding als de bekende seriemoordenaar meer dan een decennium voordat Charlize Theron een oscar kreeg voor haar filmische versie. Aan de andere kant van de medaille bood Jean zachte, oprechte uitvoeringen aan in tv-films als The Yarn Princess, waarin ze een moeder met een verstandelijke beperking speelde, en de tv-remake van The Yearling, zodat het publiek haar geweldige veelzijdigheid kan herontdekken. Op het podium verdiende ze een Tony-nominatie voor haar heerlijke madcap-deel in 'The Man Who Came to Dinner' tegenover Nathan Lane, en op tv won ze Emmy-awards voor haar gastoptredens in de sitcom Frasier. Films zouden nooit een betrouwbare locatie zijn voor Jean, die haar debuut maakte op het grote scherm in Flashpoint. Ze kreeg echter wel een nominatie voor de Independent Spirit Award voor haar rol in Guinevere. Op 13-jarige leeftijd, gediagnosticeerd met juveniele diabetes, heeft Jean de afgelopen jaren een actieve rol gespeeld in de publieke bewustzijn. Trivia * Zij is de 2e van 4 kinderen. Haar ouders waren een leraar en een huisvrouw. * Op de leeftijd van 13, werd Jean gediagnosticeerd met diabetes. * Oorspronkelijk gepland om dierenarts te zijn, maar raakte geïnteresseerd in theater tijdens haar laatste jaar op de middelbare school. * Studeerde theater aan de Universiteit van Washington * Is een lid van Alpha Delta Pi vrouwenclub * Studeerde in 1969 af aan de Ballard High School in Seattle, Washington Filmografie TV Show * 1981: Another World - Woman on Bus * 1983: Goodnight, Beantown '''- Darlene * 1983: '''Teachers Only - Shari * 1983: Reggie - Joan Reynolds * 1984: The Facts of Life -''' Ellen Slater * 1984: '''Alice - Nurse Raquel * 1984: Maximum Security '''- Dr. Allison Brody/Deputy Warden * 1985: '''Remington Steele - Gloria Blyer * 1985: Lime Street * 1990: Newhart - Jean Smart * 1986 - 1991: Designing Women - Charlene Frazier Stillfield * 1993: Batman: The Animated Series - Helen Ventrix *1993: The Pink Panther ''' *1994: '''Scarlett - Sally Brewton *1995 - 1996: High Society - Ellie Walker *1998: Style & Substance - Chelsea Stevens *1999: Hercules ' *2000 - 2001: '''Frasier '- Lana Gardner/Lorna Lynley *2001: '''The Oblongs... - Pickles Oblong *2000 - 2003: Static Shock - Mrs. Foley/Maggie Foley *2002 - 2003: In-Laws - Marlene Pellet *2000 - 2004: The District - Detective Sherry Regan *1997 - 2004: Hey Arnold! - Reba Heyerdahl/Phoebe's Mother *2004 - 2005: Center of the Universe - Kate Barnett *2006 - 2007: 24''' - Martha Logan *2002 - 2007: '''Kim Possible - Dr. Ann Possible/Additional Voices/TV Trash Heap Executive *2007: Robot Chicken - Louise Elizabeth Sawyer/Maytag Repairman's Wife/Leonard's Wife *2008: American Dad! - Miriam Bullock *2007 - 2009: Samantha Who? '- Regina Newly *2009: '''Woke Up Dead '- Meryl Greene *2010: '''Psych - Gillian Tucker *2011: $#*! My Dad Says '- Rosemary Pernworth *2010 - 2011: [[Hawaii Five-O|'Hawaii Five-O]]' '- Gouverneur Pat Jameson *2011 - 2012: Harry's Law - D.A. Roseanna Remmick *2012: The Flipside *2013: Hot in Cleveland - Bess *2014: Halt and Catch Fire - LouLu Lutherford *2014: Getting On - Arlene Willy-Weller *2014 - 2015:' Sirens' - Nora Farrell/Johnny's Mother *2015: Highly Envolved Human *2015: The McCarthys - Lydia *2015: Fargo '''- Floyd Gerhardt *2015 - 2016: '''Girlfriends' Guide to Divorce - Katherine Miller *2016: Bad Internet - President Powers *2017: Angie Tribeca '''- Carnie *2017: '''Veep - Imogene Walsh *2017 - 2018: Legion - Dr. Melanie Bird *2018: Big Mouth - Depression Kitty *2018 - 2019: Dirty John - Arlane Hart *2019: Arrested Development - Mimi TV Film * 1979: Before and After - Woman Bather * 1984: Piaf - Darlene Dietrich * 1984: Single Bars, Single Women - Virge * 1985: Royal Match - Princess Katerina * 1986: A Fight for Jenny - Valerie Thomas * 1988: A Place at the Table - Susan Singer * 1991: A Seduction in Travis County - Karen * 1991: Locked Up: A Mother's Rage - Cathy * 1992: Overkill: The Aileen Wuornos Story - Aileen Wuornos * 1992: Just My Imagination - Pally Thompson * 1994: The Yarn Princess - Margaret Thomas * 1994: The Yearling - Ory Baxter * 1995: A Stranger in Town '''- Rose * 1996: '''Undue Influence - Dana Colby * 1998: A Change of Heart - Elaine Marshall * 2000: The Man Who Came to Dinner - Lorraine Sheldon * 2003: Audrey's Rain - '''Audrey Walker * 2003: '''Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time - Dr. Ann Possible * 2004: A Very Married Christmas - Ellen Griffin * 2005: Kim Possible: So the Drama - ''' Dr. Ann Possible * 2011: '''William & Catherine: A Royal Romance - HRH Camilla * 2011: Family Practice - Barbara Foote * 2012: The Smart One - Helen Swann * 2013: Call Me Crazy: A Five Film - Claire * 2013: When Calls the Heart - Frances * 2018: A Shoe Addict's Christmas - Charlie Film * 1980: Hoodlums - Carol * 1984: Flashpoint - Doris * 1984: Protocol - Ella * 1986: Fire with Fire - Sister Maria * 1987: Project X - Dr. Criswell * 1992: Mistress - Patricia Riley * 1992: Baby Talk - Narrator * 1993: Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey - Kate * 1995: The Brady Bunch Movie - Mrs. Dena Dittmeyer * 1995: Mimi wo sumaseba - Asako Tsukishima * 1996: Edie & Pen - Wendy the Waitress * 1998: The Odd Couple II - Holly * 1999: Guinevere - '''Deborah Sloane * 1999: '''Forever Fabulous - Loreli Daly * 2000: Snow Day - Laura Brandston * 2000: The Kid - Deirdre Lafever * 2002: Sweet Home Alabama - Stella Kay Perry * 2003: Bringing Down the House - Kate Sanderson * 2004: Garden State - Carol * 2004: I Heart Huckabees - Mrs. Hooten * 2007: Lucky You - Michelle Carson * 2008: Hero Wanted - Melanie McQueen * 2009: Youth in Revolt - Estelle Twisp * 2010: Barry Munday - Carol Munday * 2010: Life as We Know It - Holly's Mother * 2012: Hope Springs - Eileen, Kay's friend * 2013: Waking '''- Dr. Hinton * 2014: '''Warren - Claire Cavanee * 2014: Miss Meadows - Mother Meadows * 2016: The Accountant - Rita Blackburn * 2017: Awaken the Shadowman - Evette * 2018: Life Itself - Linda * 2018: A Simple Favor - '''Margaret McLanden * 2018: '''Brampton's Own - Judy